Paul Wight
Paul Wight, Jr. (ur. 8 Luty 1972) amerykański, profesjonalny wrestler i aktor, obecnie występujący w federacji World Wrestling Entertainment, przydzielony do rosteru RAW, pod imieniem, (The) Big Show. Jest też znany z występów w World Championship Wrestling (WCW) jako The Giant. Wight jest jedyną osobą w profesjonalnym wrestlingu, która wygrała WWF/E, WCW i ECW Championships, i jest 5-krotnym World Champion'em. W wrestlingu *'Finishery i sygnatury' :*Chokeslam / Showstopper (Chokeslam) :*'W.M.D - Weapon of Mass Destruction (K.O Punch to the opponent's jaw)' :*Final Cut (Spinning headlock elbow drop) – 2001–2003 :*Cobra clutch backbreaker , czasem tylko cobra clutch – ECW :*Spear :*'Colossal Clutch (Camel clutch)' :*Stinkface *'Tag teamy i stajnie' :*Kane & The Big Show :*ShoMiz :*Jeri-Show :*The Big Show & Billy Gunn :*nWo :*Dungeon of Doom :*Corporation :*Friendly Alliance *'Menedżerzy' :*Paul Bearer :*Joy Giovanni :*Jimmy Hart :*Paul Heyman :*Shane McMahon :*Vince McMahon :*Ric Flair :*Kevin Sullivan *'Pseudonimy' :*Big Nasty Bastard :*The Extreme Giant/Extreme Athlete (ECW) :*'The World's Largest Athlete' :*The Big Slow (Użyty przez The Rock'a) :*Big Fat Albert (Użyty przez John Cena rapując na Show'a) *'Entrance themes' :*"Big" by Jim Johnston (1999–2006) :*"Big" (Remix) by Mack 10, K Mac, Boo Kapone and MC Eiht (2000; Krótko używany) :*"Crank It Up" by Brand New Sin (2006, 2008–dziś) Pasy i osiągnięcia *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW World Heavyweight Championship (2 razy) :*WCW World Tag Team Championship (3 razy) – z Lex'em Lugerem (1), Stingiem (1) i Scott'em Hall'em (1) :*WCW World War 3 (1996) :*King of Cable (1996) *'World Wrestling Federation | World Wrestling Entertainment' :*ECW Heavyweight Championship (1 raz) :*WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 raz) :*WWE United States Championship (1 raz) :*WWF/E Championship (2 razy) :*WWF Hardcore Champion (3 razy) :*WWF/E Tag Team Champion (3 razy) – z Undertaker'em (2) i Kanem (1) :*WWE Tag Team Championship (2 razy) - z Chris'em Jericho (1), The Miz'em (1) & Kanem (1) :*Tag Team of the Year 2009 - Chris Jericho *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Rookie of the Year (1996) :*PWI Wrestler of the Year (1996) :*PWI umiejscowiło go na 137 miejscu w rankingu najlepszych wrestlerów w 2003 roku Zobacz również *Big Show historia walk *Big Show zabawki *Big Show galeria Linki *Profil Big Show'a na WWE.com *Profil Big Show'a na Online World of Wrestling *Profil Big Show'a na CAGEMATCH.net Kategoria:Wrestlerzy Kategoria:Obecny roster World Wrestling Entertainment Kategoria:Roster RAW Kategoria:Amerykańscy wrestlerzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1972 r. Kategoria:Debiutanci z 1994 r. Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa ECW Heavyweight Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa WWE Intercontinental Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa WCW World Heavyweight Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa WCW World Tag Team Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa WWE World Heavyweight Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa WWE World Tag Team Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa WWE Hardcore Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa WWE Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa WWE Tag Team Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa WWE United States Championship Kategoria:World Championship Wrestling alumni Kategoria:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Kategoria:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Kategoria:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Kategoria:Deep South Wrestling alumni Kategoria:Memphis Wrestling alumni Kategoria:World Wrestling Association alumni Kategoria:Członkowie Corporation Kategoria:Członkowie Dungeon Of Doom Kategoria:Członkowie nWo Kategoria:Członkowie nWo Hollywood Kategoria:Postacie w WWE '12 Kategoria:Postacie w WWE SmackDown vs. RAW 2010 Kategoria:Postacie w WWE SmackDown vs. RAW 2011 Kategoria:Postacie w WWE SmackDown vs. RAW 2009 Kategoria:Postacie w WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW 2007 Kategoria:Postacie w WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW 2006 Kategoria:Postacie w WWE Day Of Reckoning 2 Kategoria:Postacie w WWE Wrestlemania 21 Kategoria:Postacie w WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW Kategoria:Postacie w WWE Day Of Reckoning Kategoria:Postacie w WWE SmackDown! Here Comes The Pain Kategoria:Postacie w WWE RAW 2 Kategoria:Postacie w WWE Wrestlemania XIX Kategoria:Postacie w WWE Crush Hour Kategoria:Postacie w WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth Kategoria:Postacie w WWE Wrestlemania X-8 Kategoria:Postacie w WWE RAW Kategoria:Postacie w WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It Kategoria:Postacie w Fire Pro Wrestling Kategoria:Postacie w WWF No Mercy Kategoria:Postacie w WWF Royal Rumble Kategoria:Postacie w WWF SmackDown! Kategoria:Postacie w WWF Wrestlemania 2000 GB Kategoria:WWF Wrestlemania 2000 N64 Kategoria:Postacie w WCW Nitro N64 Kategoria:Postacie w WCW Nitro PSX Kategoria:Postacie w WCW/nWo Thunder Kategoria:Postacie w WCW/nWo Revenge Kategoria:Postacie w Virtual Pro Wrestling 64 Kategoria:Postacie w WCW vs. nWo: World Tour